1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sandbag filling devices and more particularly pertains to a new sandbag filling device for assisting a person in quickly filing a sandbag with sand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sandbag filling devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to place sand in a sandbag quickly without having to first scoop the sand and then pour it into a bag being held by a second person. This will allow faster filling of bags and therefore quicker building of barrier walls.